This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. RNA trafficking is a complex process whereby specific RNAs are localized to particular subcellular compartments. Through a variety of in vivo and in vitro techniques we have delineated a molecular interaction map describing the RNA trafficking system in neural cells. We have measured quantitative parameters for each molecular interaction in RNA trafficking using surface plasmon resonance analysis in vitro and fluorescence correlation spectroscopy (FCS) and in live cells. Quantitative parameters are used in Virtual Cell models of RNA trafficking.